Please, remember me
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Mi mirada se entrelazó con la suya, buscando en el fondo algún signo o muestra de broma, pero todo resultaba en vano. Ella no bromeaba... En realidad no me recordaba... NaruHina. Posible spoiler de la película "THE LAST"
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y el resto de sus personajes no me pertenece. Todos son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ALGUNAS NOTAS ANTES DE COMENZAR…**_

_**.**_

_**-Fic y hechos futuristas.**_

_**-Pairing NaruHina.**_

_**-**__**Posible **__**SPOILER**__** de la película "THE LAST" (de modo que si no desean caer en ello, nadie está obligado a leer).**_

_**-Los hechos narrados son salidos y conjeturados por mi loca cabeza, nada inusual xD.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PLEASE, REMEMBER ME_

.

.

.

—¡Naruto, ve! —gritó Sakura-chan, pero su voz se vio cortada por la repentina sacudida que perturbó el escondrijo.

Miré a mi alrededor, desesperado por encontrarla. Mis compañeros luchaban justo en ese momento. Hanabi estaba a salvo, por supuesto, no se podía esperar menos de mis camaradas, pero Hinata…

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —llamé en voz alta mientras mentalmente me golpeaba a mí mismo una y otra vez. Debí arrebatársela de sus sucias manos cuando tuve oportunidad. Debí hacerlo…

.

—_¡Vas a pagar por esto, 'dattebayo!_

_._

Hice una mueca al recordarlo. Mi impulsivo Rasengan no había servido de mucho. Quizá haber escuchado a Shikamaru antes de salir, preso de un ataque de rabia, habría sido una mejor opción.

Pero no era momento de lamentarse. Seguí buscando, serpenteando entre rocas que se despegaban de las paredes y del lejano techado.

—¡Hinata! ¡Oye! ¡Hina-…!

En ese momento la vi. Estaba con él, ese maldito de pelo canoso y piel más blanca que la de Sai. Apresuré el paso, observando con los ojos desorbitados la forma en que la sostenía. ¿Qué estaba haciéndole? La mirada de Hinata estaba perdida, desenfocada, y su mandíbula parecía temblar en el errado intento de cerrarse.

—¡Maldito!

Toneri levantó la vista, centrándose en mí durante unos segundos antes de volverse a Hinata y sonreírle. Ella cerró los ojos y su cuerpo pareció debilitarse, ignorando por completo el momento en que fue arrojada como si nada al vacío.

—¡Hinata!

Perdí de vista al tipo, quien parecía haber sido tragado por las sombras. Lo único que inundó mi mente era salvarla. Di un salto, extendiendo ambos brazos hasta alcanzar sus ropas y lograr atraparla. Al fin la tenía. Fijé la mirada en su rostro de una palidez extrema. Estaba consciente, aunque quizá ligeramente débil. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Por fin la habíamos recuperado. Ella me observó de una manera extraña con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Tranquila, Hinata. Estás a salvo, ¡dattebayo! —le dije con certeza.

Ella no me respondió. Su mirada aperlada se encontraba alterada con una emoción que me parecía ya haber visto en otro lugar. Mi mente viajó con rapidez, diligente, y negó al encontrar la similitud. Esa mirada… Esa mirada era la misma que todos me dedicaron cruelmente durante mi niñez.

Miedo.

—¿Q-qui-… Q-quién eres tú?

.

.

.

.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras observaba a Sakura. Mi compañera de equipo se había arrodillado junto a Hinata, quien reposaba en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol. Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, estaba en un aparte, hablando con Shikamaru. Sai se encontraba a mi lado, tan sereno como siempre, y en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera traspasarme un poco de esa tranquilidad tan desquiciante que él poseía.

—Humm… —murmuró Sakura acercándose al rostro de Hinata. Ella no se alejó, y simplemente se dedicó a mirarla con curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté, ahora desesperado.

Sakura se enderezó y me fulminó con la mirada, una silenciosa advertencia que me decía lo mal que terminaría si volvía a gritar.

—No parece estar lastimada —declaró ella—, aunque… —todos nos volvimos para observar a la chica, quien ahora jugueteaba distraídamente con su pelo—… luce un poco desorientada. Sólo eso… Vamos, Hinata —la llamó mi compañera con una sonrisa—. Debemos regresar a la aldea para dar el informe al Hokage.

Hinata abrió la boca, cerrándola casi al instante.

—La aldea… —musitó con vacilación.

—¡Sí, la aldea! —intervine acercándome un paso, extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata retrocedió, buscando poner más distancia entre ella y yo. Me detuve.

—¿Hinata? —bajé el tono de mi voz hasta casi convertirlo en un susurro. Me incliné para quedar a su altura y volvió a alejarse, encogiendo sus piernas—. ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? Vamos, debemos regresar a la aldea…

—¡Aléjate, extraño! —me gritó, poniéndose de pie al instante y lanzando un golpe que yo conocía muy bien: el puño suave. Su palma impactó en mi rostro, logrando enviarme varios metros hacia atrás. Emití un quejido de dolor. ¡Agh! ¡Mi espalda! Aún no me había recuperado del todo cuando noté que avanzaba velozmente hacia mí. Su puño se preparó nuevamente.

—¡Hinata! —escuché la voz de Sakura… y entonces la Hyuuga se detuvo a centímetros de distancia. Sus puños estaban en alto, preparados para atacar. Bajé la vista y pude notar las delgadas serpientes de tinta que sostenían y se aferraban a ambos tobillos. Un poco más allá, el pergamino de Sai se extendía sobre el musgo selvático.

—Hinata… —musité sin poder creerlo. Mi boca estaba abierta del todo, incapaz de controlarse. Ella me había atacado… Había estado dispuesta a pulverizarme con la mayor técnica secreta de su clan. ¿Me había llamado _extraño_? Hinata no me veía a mí; su mirada se encontraba perdida en el frente, hipnotizada. Sakura llegó a su lado segundos después y la tomó del brazo.

—Tenemos que llevarte con Tsunade-sama —declaró y, sin perder el tiempo, la obligó a ir con ella al encuentro con Shikamaru y su hermana.

Sai se acercó a mí, guardando el pincel y el rollo blanco.

—Naruto… ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

Su cuestionamiento retumbó en mi interior, descolocándome. ¿Bien? ¿Yo estaba bien? En ese momento no podía asegurar cuál era la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

La abuela Tsunade se paseó de un lado a otro, rodeando la silla varias veces, como en un interrogatorio policial. Hinata se removió en el asiento, inquieta, y Sakura colocó una mano en su hombro para darle confianza mientras el examen era realizado. Ino permanecía frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y una mano apoyada en su coronilla, esbozando un gesto de absoluta concentración. El único sonido de fondo era el de una respiración entrecortada… ¿La mía?

Mis ojos no abandonaron a Hinata en ningún momento. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, apacible, medianamente confundido y consternado, rebosante de curiosidad. La luz que en un tiempo anterior había descubierto, y que destacaba tanto en sus ojos del color de la luna, ahora se tornaba tenue, apagada. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Ino retiró la mano de su cabeza y retrocedió, enfrentándose a las escrutadoras miradas de los presentes.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió la abuela.

Ino lanzó un suspiro.

—El interior de su mente se encuentra perturbado. Parece una especie de amnesia temporal —explicó la rubia—. Sin embargo, no he encontrado nada extraño o fuera de lo normal. Procuré no alterar sus pensamientos, pero por las próximas horas quizá se sentirá algo mareada. La mayor parte de los hábitos y recuerdos están en orden, excepto…

Ino intercambió una mirada con la abuela y con Sakura, y ésta última se adelantó, agachándose junto a Hinata. La Hyuuga parecía perdida, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tsunade con un tono extrañamente profesional.

—B-bien… —respondió Hinata—… Eso creo…

La abuela asintió.

—Buen trabajo, Ino —felicitó a la rubia.

—Hinata… —Sakura le tomó la mano para que se volviera a mirarla—… ¿Recuerdas quiénes somos?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—S-sí… —dijo, pero la falta de convicción se hizo evidente.

Eso cada vez se volvía más desesperante. Tenía ganas de gritar pero debía ser paciente. Sakura me lo había advertido expresamente antes de entrar al hospital. Esa era mi condición para poder permanecer en la sala.

"_Calladito te ves más bonito…"_

—¿Podrías decir nuestros nombres? ¿El mío, por ejemplo?

Hinata se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y el rubor subió a su cara. Algo en mi interior dio un salto al ver su rostro colorado nuevamente. Eso era algo bueno. La Hinata que conocíamos comenzaba a aparecer.

—Tú eres… S-sakura… —comenzó ella, no del todo segura de sus palabras—… Sí, Sakura-san… —Hinata sonrió de manera radiante, como si le emocionara el no haberse equivocado. Giró la cabeza hacia la abuela y la miró por un rato—… Usted es… Tsukune… ¡No!... Tsunade-sama, la quinta Hokage…

—Muy bien, Hinata —la alabó Sakura, alentándola—. Ahora, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó señalando a Ino.

Hinata se concentró, perforando a Ino con sus ojos blanquecinos, como si con el hecho de traspasarla lograría acordarse mágicamente de su nombre. De repente ella sonrió.

—Ino-san… —declaró con voz firme—… La que me vende las flores que llevo todos los domingos al cementerio para N-n… Neji nii-san…

—Hummm… veamos… ¿cuáles son las flores que te vendo? —preguntó Ino.

—Girasoles —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa—. Las favoritas de Neji nii-san.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron otra mirada y un asentimiento mientras sonreían, triunfantes. La mueca de mi boca se relajó. Hinata las miró alternadamente, paseando la vista por la habitación antes de fijarse en mí. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo, quitándome la movilidad. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, examinándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

"_Vamos, Hinata… ¡Recuérdame, 'dattebayo!"_

Los segundos transcurrieron muy lentamente mientras me atragantaba con la ansiedad que crecía en mi pecho, asfixiándome.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, y esas tres simples y sencillas palabras me quebrantaron del mismo modo que una copa de cristal al impactar contra el suelo.

Mi mirada se entrelazó con la suya, buscando en el fondo algún signo o muestra de broma, pero todo resultaba en vano. Ella no bromeaba.

En verdad Hinata no me conocía, no me recordaba…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueeeeeeeno… hasta aquí dio mi inspiración de hoy xD ok no :3…. la razón por la cual escribí esto es porque precisamente hace unos días leí acerca de un "spoiler" en el que se maneja que Hinata pierde la memoria en la película, hecho que parece creíble debido a las imágenes que se han publicado hasta ahora de la pareja… :0 … la idea de este fic no me dejaba así que...**_

_**Ciertamente no tengo la seguridad de si el spoiler es verdadero o no, para ello habrá que esperar al tráiler que se estrenará en unas horas, pero… ¡¿no sería genial?! *-* Naruto preocupado porque Hinata no lo recuerda y luchando por ello *O***_

_***grito de fangirl NaruHina***_

_**Ok ya, haré un capi dos en donde se muestre eso precisamente (cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida ;D)… y eso xD**_

_**Déjenme sus comentarios, si les gustó, si no les gustó, lo que piensan, si creen o no en el spoiler, sus teorías… ya saben, el review nwn/**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Sé que tardé, pero considerando que tengo poco tiempo y que mi cabeza ha dado vueltas como un trompo, creo que es comprensible. Disfruten ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PLEASE, REMEMBER ME_

_._

_Capítulo 2_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_oOoOo HINATA oOoOo_

Era extraño.

Me sentía perdida, deslumbrada, como si de manera inexplicable hubiera envejecido en un tiempo inverosímil. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Mi cabeza parecía estar en medio de una noche brumosa y oscura, con un cielo tan negro como el carbón, en donde todas las diminutas estrellas de la memoria apenas se asomaban.

Me tomó algún tiempo encontrar la luz correcta que contenía la información que necesitaba, lo que la amable pelirrosa de grandes ojos verdes me preguntaba. Como un portal fulgurante, la estrella se abrió paso al recuerdo…

.

"—_¡Hinata! ¡No te muevas mucho! Tranquila, estás a salvo._

_La misma pelirrosa me observaba desde arriba y con delicadeza se inclinó para ayudarme a levantarme. Varios chicos y chicas tan jóvenes como nosotras mantenían su vista fija en mí; sin embargo, sus rostros eran difusos, sin contorno y nitidez. La curiosidad me picó y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Todo era escombro y desastre; restos de casa y demás construcciones descansaban en pedazos. ¿Acaso ése era mi hogar? ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a la aldea? _

—_Lo que hizo fue muy imprudente, Hinata-sama —alguien se acercó mientras me regañaba con una voz que mezclaba la frialdad y una preocupación disimulada—. Tiene suerte de que encontráramos a Sakura…_

_Sakura. Ése era el nombre que yo buscaba. Alcé la vista, encontrándome con un adorable rostro ceniciento. Un mechón de su largo pelo castaño se había escapado de la liga, deslizándose hasta la mejilla. Yo lo conocía… él era…_

_Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante._

_Neji nii-san._

_Ahora lo recordaba. Él estaba… él estaba… pero, ¿por qué había muerto?_

_Un ninja desconocido corrió a nuestro encuentro, pregonando un mensaje que a duras penas conseguí descifrar._

—… _¡Lo ha derrotado! ¡La aldea ha sido salvada! _

_Fruncí el ceño mientras observaba cómo la frente de Neji que se arrugaba, reflejándome, y la pelirrosa suspiraba de tal manera que parecía una liberación._

—_¡Él nos ha salvado! _

_¿Quién nos había salvado?_

—_¡N-..!"_

_._

Como un piquete de alfiler en la cabeza, el recuerdo cesó, perdiéndose de nuevo en aquel firmamento azulado. Parpadeé, levemente desorientada al verme de vuelta en la extraña habitación blanca. La frente me dolía, punzando sin descanso. ¿Qué había pasado? Tragué saliva y respondí con vacilación, mordiéndome los labios.

—Tú eres… S-sakura… Sí, Sakura-san…

Contuve el aliento por unos instantes, todavía insegura, y me sentí desfallecer al verla sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. No me había equivocado. Procuré esforzarme un poco, luchando por recordar cada rostro de los que ahí se encontraban. Cada detalle me sumaba un punto; no tenía idea de para qué me serviría después, pero la idea de hacer la sumatoria de mis aciertos me gustaba.

Al menos hasta ese momento…

Pasé de largo a la rubia que me había examinado sólo para encontrarme de nuevo con _aquel_ extraño. Permanecía alejado, de pie y cerca de la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Fruncí los labios. Él había estado mirándome todo el tiempo; no hubo ni un segundo que se tomara para dejar de hacerlo. Su rostro brilló al notar que lo veía, y una pequeña sonrisa hizo su aparición en la comisura de sus labios.

Bajé los ojos con pesar, sintiéndome fuera de mí. Su mirada celeste me quemaba incesantemente, como fuego azul. Me hacía sentir… incómoda.

De nuevo me sumergí en la negrura de mi mente, buscando ansiosamente alguna estrella, alguna luz, algo que me dijera quién era ese chico. ¿Lo conocía? ¿De verdad lo conocía?

.

"_Mis piernas y manos se habían debilitado. El niño me agarró del pelo y me hizo bajar la cabeza, arrodillándome a sus pies._

—_¡Di que lo sientes! —me ordenó mientras contenía la risa y se regodeaba con sus amigos—. ¡Discúlpate amablemente, anda!_

_Mi vista se tornó borrosa, producto de las lágrimas que se congregaron en mis ojos y que ahora se desbordaban sin piedad._

—_¡Lo siento… lo siento! —mi voz se quebró al final, para la diversión de los niños quienes no se midieron al burlarse._

—_Ya basta._

_Una voz diferente, amable pero fuerte, hizo estragos el ruido, callando a mis agresores. Detuve un sollozo que aún subía por mi garganta para mirar…"_

_._

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, un ataque más potente que el anterior aguijonazo. Me doblé discretamente en el asiento, conteniendo un quejido y una mueca. No quería que se preocuparan. La mitad de la cara me ardía, como si se tratase de una quemadura. El rubio aún me contemplaba, rebosante de expectación. No…

—¿Quién eres tú?

El silencio inundó la habitación, envolviendo hasta el más remoto rincón. La boca del chico se había congelado y parecía no respirar. Una extraña tela grisácea cubrió sus ojos hasta que apartó la mirada, parpadeando como si no lo creyera, como si no quisiera haberme escuchado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Eh… este… —Sakura se adelantó, mirando alternadamente al chico y a mí—… Quizás deberían dejarnos solas a Hinata y a mí —dijo al tiempo que fijaba la vista en el rubio—… ¿Naruto?

¿Naruto? ¿Así se llamaba? La lengua me picó al tratar de pronunciarlo. Qué raro. Él no respondió. Se giró hacia la puerta y atravesó la estancia a toda velocidad, dando largas zancadas, y desapareció segundos después por el pasillo mientras cerraba con un sonoro portazo. Sakura suspiró.

—Iré a hablar con él —declaró la rubia mayor, Tsunade-sama, y dicho eso se encaminó a la puerta no sin antes dedicarles una larga mirada a las dos jóvenes que aún restaban.

—¿Dije algo malo? —pregunté cuando estuve segura de que se había marchado ya.

—¡No, no, claro que no! —Ino se apresuró a contestar, pero pude notar que estaba nerviosa.

—A veces él es muy… sensible. No te preocupes —añadió Sakura con una sonrisa "tranquilizadora". Ambas me observaron con curiosidad, y esa sensación de horrible incomodidad floreció de nuevo—. Hinata… ¿en verdad no sabes quién es él?

Fruncí el ceño. Ya había escuchado la voz del chico rubio enojón, y era bastante parecida a la de la persona de mi recuerdo, pero fuera de eso… él no me resultaba familiar en lo absoluto. Una parte de mí sopesó la posibilidad de volver a hurgar entre aquella masa de luces y memorias deformes. ¿Quería volver a buscar, arriesgarme a sufrir de nuevo ese dolor? No hacía falta que lo pensara.

—No.

.

.

.

.

_oOoOo NARUTO oOoOo_

—¡Rasengan!

El nuevo ataque impactó justo en el centro del árbol, partiendo la madera en dos mitades perfectas. Poco a poco la esfera de chakra desapareció, dejando solamente una solitaria estela de humo. Respiré por la boca, tratando de recuperarme. Una fina capa de sudor cubría mi frente, y las gotas comenzaban a resbalar hacia abajo, surcando mi mejilla hasta la comisura de mi boca, haciéndome probar el ácido sabor. Me miré la mano derecha. Las vendas estaban a nada de romperse y una pequeñísima parte de la piel blanca hecha con las células del Shodai se asomó entre los rasguños y lastimaduras.

—No es suficiente… —murmuré mientras apretaba los dedos en un puño.

Las heridas que a propósito me causaba no eran suficientes. Nada era suficiente. No importaba cuánto me lastimara, todo dolor físico era una miseria en comparación con el sentimiento que me estrujaba el pecho sin compasión.

¿Qué había pasado? Todo era sumamente incomprensible; yo no era una eminencia del saber y mucho menos era alguien demasiado inteligente, por lo que en ocasiones las cosas más sencillas se me escapaban, pero eso…

No podía aceptarlo. Hinata, la Hinata que por primera vez había tratado de manera más cercana… ¿había desaparecido? ¿Así, sin más? Negué con la cabeza. No, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, su dulzura y el rubor de sus mejillas me lo decían. Además, ella recordaba perfectamente a Sakura, a Ino y a la Abuela… ¿Por qué a mí no? Quizá…

—Quizá sólo yo desaparecí para ella… —mi pensamiento se materializó y escapó de mis labios, pero no por eso fue más fácil de creer.

—Si crees que de la noche a la mañana iré corriendo a crearte otro brazo de repuesto sólo porque destruiste el primero, estás muy equivocado… —una voz femenina demasiado familiar me sobresaltó.

Elevé la vista a la fila de árboles de enfrente y por fin la vi. La mirada acaramelada de la Abuela me traspasó. No se veía nada contenta. Hice un mohín mientras entornaba los ojos.

—Eso será asunto mío… —respondí de manera cortante. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era un regaño de la marca Senju.

—Desearía que hablaras de esa forma cuando de verdad lo pierdas —su tono denotaba la sorna contenida, pero había algo en el fondo que poco a poco fue transparentándose—. No tiene caso que te lastimes… Eso no cambiará nada.

—Gran consuelo, Abuela —me mofé mientras me disponía a golpear uno de los tantos troncos de entrenamiento para el lanzamiento de shuriken. Los nudillos me ardieron pocos minutos después de haber comenzado, pero no me detendría.

—No logro entender por qué estás así —admitió ella—. Supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta —prosiguió, midiendo sus palabras—. Hinata no recuerda nada en lo referente a ti —concluyó en voz baja.

Mi puño se detuvo al chocar contra la madera. Una cosa era simplemente pensarlo, y otra muy distinta era que alguien más te lo confirmara. Entonces era cierto…

—Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía! —mi brazo tomó impulso y perforó el poste limpiamente. Apreté los dientes mientras sentía la sangre que se escurría entre mis dedos, manchando el suelo—. ¡¿Eso significa que me ha olvidado?! —lágrimas de rabia inundaron mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta.

Tsunade me miró con el gesto serio.

—No creí que te importara tanto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Después de todo, ¿no era para ti simplemente una conocida más?

—¡Eso no es…! ¡Nunca dije eso!

—Quizá no con esas palabras —rectificó—, pero no puedes negar que nunca le tomaste un gran aprecio… Después de todo, tu objetivo siempre fue recuperar a Sasuke, convertirte en Hokage… ¿Por qué ahora?

Mi boca permaneció cerrada. No tenía con qué refutar eso. La Abuela enarcó una ceja, en espera de una respuesta.

—Ella es más importante para mí de lo que pensaba antes —contesté—. He tenido oportunidad de tratarla mejor, de saber cómo piensa, de compartir con ella…

—Ajá… ¿y?

—Y… —bajé la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—… Hinata fue la única que me vio cuando nadie lo hacía. Ella creyó en mí, y me dio fuerzas cuando las necesité… No quiero perderla.

—Bueno, entonces tú no eres Naruto.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Abuela? Creo que la edad ha comenzado a afectarte.

Una vena palpitante resaltó en su frente y por un momento temí por mi vida pero, para mi sorpresa, ella se calmó y respiró profundamente.

—Tú no eres Naruto —repitió, y estaba a punto de gritarle otra cosa cuando continuó—: El Naruto que yo conozco jamás se quedaría de brazos cruzados, llorando y pataleando como un bebé sin hacer nada —se adelantó un paso y colocó las manos en su cintura, plantándose frente a mí—. El Naruto que yo conozco jamás se da por vencido. Él lucha por lo que quiere y nunca retrocede. Ahora bien… —detuvo su frase a la mitad sólo para clavar sus ojos en los míos—… ¿Eres ése Naruto?

Por un momento me perdí, sintiéndome mareado y completamente extraño. Sus palabras tenían algo oculto que no lograba descifrar.

—¿Eres ése Naruto?

—Sí… —respondí apenas en un susurro—. Sí, lo soy.

—No te escuché —dijo la Abuela alzando la voz—. ¿Eres ése Naruto?

—Sí, lo soy —repetí con más convicción.

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Eres ése Naruto?!

—¡Sí, lo soy!

Como un estallido, la energía y la fuerza regresó a mí, colmándome hasta la última punta de mis cabellos. Tsunade sonrió y yo le correspondí. La Abuela tenía razón en todo. Mi verdadero yo se había escondido, opacado por la tristeza, pero ahora gracias a ella por fin había despertado. Tranquilamente se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo de manera brusca antes de desaparecer por completo.

—Haz lo que sabes hacer —musitó sin voltear.

—¡Sí, señora! —afirmé y pocos segundos después ella se había evaporado.

Sonreí y, de nuevo energizado, llevé la mirada al cielo vespertino, maravillándome con los suaves colores que lo pintaban. Naranja y violeta combinados; donde terminaba uno comenzaba el otro.

No había tiempo que perder. Partí de regreso al pueblo a una velocidad vertiginosa, impaciente por verla de nuevo.

"_Tranquila, Hinata. Allá voy… Prepárate, porque haré que me recuerdes, ¡dattebayo!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! nwn/ Bien, aquí está la continuación. Si soy sincera tuve bastantes dificultades para hacer esto ya que, como bien sabrán (¿o no? ._.), han salido spots y trailers e imágenes y pues… me descolocaron e_é. Y sin embargo lo hice xD**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten, y no olviden los reviews :'D**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


End file.
